bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Final Decision, End Of Discussion
Full Power The blood stopped dripping from Raya's back as he stood infront of Izumi who was holding Uriel, Raya began to walk towards Jack and Valeri willing to fight both of them "In your condition you can't win, but with me using Vollständig and Valeri being in her sealed state, you can't win" Jack said to Raya "If I were to use little of my Quincy powers and more of my own skills, I'd die.....but....now I'm gonna use all the power I have to beat you up so that you would leave already" Raya replied to Jack. Raya's face was different from how it was always, he didn't have a smile, his eyes showed a gloomy look and his voice sounded calmer. Without anything to say back, Jack created more weapons, but not just blades, but also axes and spears. He sent them all at Raya, once they made contact they exploded creating a cloud of smoke, as the smoke cleared a large reishi made hand with claws appeared, it was bigger than Raya's entire body, as it shielded him from all the weapons, with some having pierced the reishi hand but not going all the way through. It was just a hand, and Raya controlled it, with hand movements, the hand swiped aside sending all the weapons at a car and a wall. The reishi hand disappeared and Raya appeared in an instant before Jack's eyes using Hirenkyaku, the reishi hand appeared behind Raya clenched into a fist, as so did Raya's own hand to command it. The reishi hand was sent like a punch towards Jack, and despite it large size, was quite fast as it hit him before he could react, that is, if he intended to dodge it. Raya then created another reishi hand under him to stand on and moved the already made reishi hand backwards hitting Valeri with the back of its fist sending her towards Izumi. Izumi quickly let go off Uriel, and aimed an open palm at Valeri saying "Shakkahō" And firing the actual red beam at Valeri, though it was charging and only when Valeri was close to Izumi's hand was the Shakkahō released and blasted Valeri in point blank range. A small smoke cloud engulfed but the blood made whips quickly made it out with its tip hardened and sharp, stabbing Izumi's left shoulder, Valeri emerged out of the cloud of smoke with only a small scratch on her mask "Lío" Valeri said, suddenly the blood in Izumi's left shoulder began to increase, which was the purpose of her technique Lío, to overload a person's body with blood until it erupts. Izumi cut the whip off and melted it with Usui Sora, she then quickly elbowed Valeri in the stomach, but with her armor she didn't budge, Izumi placed her left index finger on Valeri's stomach saying "Byakurai" Releasing a bolt of lightning which pierced through Valeri's armor and injured her. Valeri quickly retreated back with Sonído, and looked at Izumi "An accidental death won't be neccesary to avoid now" Valeri said, hinting she will try to kill Izumi this time, the two clashed, Izumi with her shikai and Valeri with her armor's gauntlets. Jack flew towards Raya who was still standing on the levitating reishi hand, with another one ready to be used to attack "You've developed some new techniques these last 7 years, this makes me even more proud to be yours disciple and even more proud knowing I've surpassed you in terms of power" Jack said to Raya, Raya didn't reply, he merely turned to him glaring at him and created a third reishi hand at his left side, now he had two reishi hands from both sides and one under him to stand on. Jack sent weapons towards Raya once more, Raya used both the reishi hands for defense, which succesfully blocked all the weapons, with the fingers openning, like when a person tries to peek while hiding his face with his hands, but all that was seen was Raya's red eye staring at Jack. Raya seperated the hands breaking some of the weapons that piercing two hands. Raya then stood on the tip of the fingers of the reishi hand, and made it throw him towards Jack, and then disapeared into reishi. Jack created several new weapons, but Raya already reached him and hit his neck with his arm, lariat-style, just like from one wrestler to another, only in mid air, and then pushed Jack onto the ground. Raya sent both the reishi hands to crush Jack, but they were hit by all of Jack's weapons, Raya then made them disapear which made the weapons disapeared into reishi as well, and fell towards Jack to punch him. Jack quickly flapped his wings and flew away into the sky, and Raya punched the ground leaving an imprint. The flames of the burned gasoline was a sign to where the police and firemen were supposed to head to, leaving little time until they were to be discovered, just as Jack saw from up in the sky. Jack looked at Raya as he released his fist from the ground and turned to look at Jack with a menacing look in his eyes as his eyes were shadowed by his bangs, showing only the red color of his eyes "Why do you resist to return back to the Vandenreich?" Jack asked Raya. Raya then starting to remember his nightmare, or more precisely, his past, beginning to have heavy breathing and putting his hand on his face to conceal it, showing only his eyes, he then stared at Jack "Why do you want me back so badly?" Raya asked Jack "What else for? For the invasion on the Soul Society of course" Jack answered Raya, Raya's eyes widened in surprise. Raya then walked to a car and grabbed it from its back from both sides "Why did you tell me that.....?" Raya lifted the car with both his hands, then did a full turn throwing it at Jack, Jack simply cut it with one blade, sending the two pieces crashing on a rooftop ".......Now that I know about the goddamn invasion......I know a war will break.....the final war between Quincies and Shinigamis......" Raya walked to another car lifting it as well "......And this war.....this battle.....the Quincy vs Shinigami crap....." Raya threw the car at Jack but it was sliced once more but this time it went into two windows of empty apartment. "All of this......The war, the Vandenreich, you, Arrancars, my past, my fear...........Everything about the spiritual realms and their problems....." Raya said and created two reishi hands grabbing a bus ".......It's all so fucking annoying!" Raya said then threw the bus at Jack only to sliced again, but this time Raya threw himself using on reishi hand to reach Jack and grab him by the neck, but Jack quickly released himself from Raya's grip and grabbed his head flying up to the high sky. Finale Of The Fight! Izumi and Valeri still clashed their weapons together, Valeri's blood made whips were melted in several areas and Izumi has several scratches on her body. Valeri jumped back and aimed her index finger at Izumi "Muerte Cero" Saying that, Valeri firing a cero blast and mixed it with her blood, but it wasn't Gran Rey Cero, it was a direct and thin red cero blast with a black outline, heading it high speed towards Izumi, and piercing through her stomach in a clear line. Izumi fell on her knees coughing blood, and Uriel concealed her eyes with her hands not to see that image of her mother injured. Izumi looked at Uriel concealing her eyes then stood up again "Bring it whitey" Izumi said to Valeri. Valeri simply said "Célula" And the tips of her blood whips were sharp once more, she sent one at Izumi which she dodged with ease, but once the whip hit the ground, a round and perfect circle was made, like a dog who was digging the ground, but it was solid concrete that was suddenly turned into small particles and took the shape of a circle at the road. Izumi quickly used Shunpo to get close to Valeri but had to dodge the whips at the proccess. Izumi sheathed her sword, grabbed it by its scabbard with her left hand and its hilt with her right hand, she then unsheathed her sword when close to Valeri, cutting Valeri's chest armor in a clean cut, using laido, she then removed the blood from her blade and turned to Valeri who also turned towards Izumi. Once the blood whips were 3 seconds away from making contact with Izumi's body, Izumi sheathed her sword and openned her palms and outstretches them at Valeri saying "Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō" Izumi fired a large beam of electrical and spiritual energy which had devastating effects on Valeri, as it destroyed her armor returning her to her normal state. Valeri fell on the ground but was still fully awake, she looked at Izumi "I lose, you may kill me" Valeri said to Izumi, Izumi walked pass Valeri and lifted Uriel in her arms saying "Killing you is too bothersome, besides I can't show more violence to a child" Izumi said and used Shunpo to disapear from the area, leaving Valeri behind. Valeri sat normally and pulled out the yaoi doujinshi given to her by the woman before, and began reading it, it didn't take long until her face became red but still emotionless, and then she decided to read it on a rooftop. Meanwhile, Jack was high in the sky while grabbing Raya's head, he then threw Raya up creating weapons "Die in the Heavens" Jack said sending them weapons at Raya, Raya used Difesa to shield himself from the weapons, while falling towards Jack, just then the shield broke and Raya began to dodge the many weapons sent at him while falling from the sky. When he reached Jack, he slammed his palm into Jack's face, Jack was send with great force down more and his face was facing towards Raya, Raya then grabbed Jack's wings and tore two of them off, he then tore off the other two wings, he then grabbed Jack's halo and shattered it to pieces, destroyed Jack's Vollständig form bare handed, but had shown scratches from doing so. Raya grabbed Jack's head from the back "I won't die and leave my family allow, so you go ahead and eat some Brooklyn bricks" Raya said and once they were getting closer to land, Raya bashed Jack head to a wall of a building and continued to push it, grinding Jack's face at the wall while they were falling in great speed down. Izumi and Uriel reached the scene and saw Raya's attack on Jack. Once they both landed at the ground, a smoke cloud formed and several people quickly ran away. Raya jumped out of the smoke cloud having heavy breathing. Jack stood up, bleeding from his head and face but still alive, with his clothes back to normal. Jack created one last sword, not giving up yet "Would you......Would you just put that sword down and leave!" Raya shouted at Jack and charged at him. Jack swinged his sword but was already hit by Raya by his elbow. Raya continued to run bashing Jack to the building wall but continued to charge "You should've listened" Raya said and then broke the wall continuing to charge and breaking out through the other side of the building. Doing the same with two other building until reaching a stop when truck headed towards them, Raya pushed Jack back and jumped away, allowing the truck to pass. Jack fell on his back not being able of continuing any further. Valeri watched from a rooftop and Izumi and Uriel from a different one. Raya walked towards Jack and stopped when reaching him "Leave....." Raya said to Jack while panting "Leave now, and don't you dare come back" "I can't, I was ordered to either capture or kill you, and if I return failed then they would just kill me" "Then tell them you did it" "What?" "Tell them Adam Dracul Krähen is dead, and he has been dead, for the last 7 years" Raya said and ended his conversation with Jack then walked away. Jack got up and Valeri came to assisst him "What should we do now master?" Valeri asked Jack "We tell him Adam-Sama has been succesfully killed after his refusal" Jack answered. Valeri used Descorrer to open a Garganta and send them back to Hueco Mundo, luckily there weren't many people who looked, because most of them ran away or just didn't look for personal reasons. Izumi and Uriel went down to Raya and Uriel immediately jump to him hugging him "Daddy!" She said with her small voice, which gave Raya his smile back "It's okay, I'm alright now, so no need to cry" "You're stupid, daddy" Uriel replied to Raya, shocking him that his daughter said that to him "Just like your mother you insult me" Raya said. Izumi walked to Raya and helped him get up "I'll take you to a doctor I know, he won't charge you since I'm his friend" Izumi said to Raya and walked him away from the scene, that once it will be on the news, It will be another one of these unknown phenomenons. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storylines